Pain is Love
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Written for the Mix & Match Challenge on the CCOAC forum. Pairing: Morgan/Hotch. Prompts: flying, radio, lightening, xray. When the power goes out in Aaron's place, Derek goes in search of flashlights. Thanks to my girls Classic Erynn and Ahmose Inarus for their help in choosing the situations.


**Written for the Mix & Match Challenge on the CCOAC.** **Pairing was Morgan/Hotch, prompts were flying, lightening, radio and xray.**

**Thanks to Classic Erynn and Ahmose Inarus for the wonderful situations which helped me get this story started. I love you ladies.**

**Disclaimer: Curse you Jeff Davis! You lucky bastard! **

**This story is rated M for the scene at the end but otherwise its mainly rated a T.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron woke up when his lover's hands tightened around his middle and he could feel his lover's morning wood pressing against his ass. He moaned as he turned over and placed a light kiss to his dark skinned lover's lips. Derek moaned and opened his eyes smiling at Aaron.

"Morning," he husked.

"Morning," Aaron smiled.

Derek pulled Aaron close and kissed him slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. He flipped them so Aaron was flat on his back and Derek wedged a leg in between Aaron's and rubbed. Aaron threw his head back and moaned.

"D-Derek, please," he whined.

Derek chuckled, "Please, what, Aaron?"

"We can't. As much as I want to continue with last night's activities, we can't."

"Aaron, its Saturday. And unless we get called in for a case, I plan to spend all day making sweet love to you."

"Derek, we can't. Jack. We promised we'd take Jack to the Air show before he goes to spend the night at Jessica's."

Derek groaned. He had forgotten about that. But that wasn't until the afternoon. He smirked at Aaron.

"We still have all morning. The air show isn't until this afternoon."

Just then the door burst open, "Daddy! Unca Dewek!"

Aaron winked at Derek before he sat up in the bed making sure the sheet covered his and Derek's lower halves, "Hey buddy, did you have a good sleep?"

Jack nodded and climbed on the bed, "Yup. I'm hungry."

Aaron chuckled, "Alright go wait in the living room and we'll be right there."

Jack nodded and climbed off the bed and ran into the living room. Derek groaned as he and Aaron climbed out of bed and dressed. Aaron kissed Derek on the lips.

"I'll make it up to you when Jack goes to Jessica's."

"You better."

**{~CM~}**

Jack stood between his father and his uncle waiting for the airshow to start. His dad brought him every year since he was 3 and he really enjoyed seeing all the planes. His favorite was the one that his dad said was name Fat Albert.

"Ready to see Fat Albert, buddy?" Aaron asked his son.

Jack grinned and nodded, "Yup!"

Derek chuckled, "Fat Albert?"

"Yeah, it's one of the planes that is first in the airshow. Jack loves the plane."

"How long have you been taking him to these?"

"Since he was three years old. Have you ever been to an airshow?" Aaron asked.

Derek shook his head, "Nope."

"Daddy! Daddy! Fat A'bert."

Aaron chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair, "I see buddy."

The trio watched as Fat Albert did all sorts of tricks and even Derek was impressed. He thought that plane looked like a big ol' heap of junk. Just then it started to rain which was surprising for the beginning of August.

"Daddy it's raining," Jack said as they watched Fat Albert make a quick landing on the pavement.

"I know looks like they're shutting everything down. Let's go back home and wait for Aunt Jessica okay?"

Jack nodded and the three headed back toward the car. Derek buckled Jack into his booster seat and slid in the passenger seat and buckled himself up as Aaron climbed behind the wheel. The first thing he did was turn on the wipers as the rain started to come down even harder.

"Wow, the beginning of August we get rain? That's crazy," Aaron chuckled as he headed back toward the house.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. Jack was playing with some army men he had in his seat when suddenly he looked up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Are you and Unca Dewek gonna gets mawied?"

Aaron nearly choked on his own spit, "What?"

"Danny said that when two peeple love each other dey gets mawied."

Derek chuckled and shook his head. Jack smiled, "And you and Unca Dewek love each other right daddy?"

Aaron cleared his throat, "Um…"

Derek laughed and turned around in his seat to face Jack smiling, "Yes, kiddo your daddy and I love each other very much. But we can't get married right now."

"Why not?" Jack pouted.

There was a flash of lightening and all three boys jumped. Aaron cleared his throat again, "I'll explain later, buddy. Let me try and get us home first."

Jack nodded and screamed as there was another flash of lightning. "Unca Dewek, I's scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, kiddo. The lightening won't hurt you."

Aaron finally made it back to the house and parked the car in front. He and Derek both climbed out of the car and Derek opened the back door to pick up Jack.

"Ready, on the count of three we're gonna make a run for it, okay?"

Jack nodded.

Derek grinned as he gathered the 6 year old in his arms, "One…two…three!" he yelled and made a dash for the house. Aaron chuckled as he watched the two loves of his life as he shut the back door and ran to the house. He quickly unlocked the door and the three rushed inside just as there was another flash of lightening. Jack curled in Derek's arms clearly afraid. Aaron turned on the light in the living room and started to make a fire before the three of them decided to change their clothes.

**{~CM~}**

After everyone was safely dry in their pajamas they sat on the couch in the living room drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows and watching Arthur on PBS Kids. There was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightening that had Jack whimpering and all of a sudden everything went dark.

"Great," Aaron mumbled.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"The power's out."

Derek put his cup down, "I'll get some flashlights," he sighed.

He stood and headed for the kitchen but seeing as it was dark he failed to notice the chair in front of him and he tripped falling down hard and his ankle twisted.

"Ow! Sonovabitch!" He yelled.

"Derek, are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped. I'm-ow! Shit."

Aaron was up in an instant, "Derek?"

"My ankle. I think I twisted my ankle."

Aaron moved to Derek's side, "Think you can make it to the car?"

Derek was grateful for the dark so Aaron wouldn't see him glare at him, "Aaron I twisted my ankle, there is no way in hell I can walk on it."

"Alright suit yourself Mr. Grumpy pants. I'll call an ambulance."

Jack chuckled at his dad calling Derek Mr. Grumpy Pants. Aaron sighed after picking up the house phone and looking at his cell. Derek knew that sigh.

"What is it?"

"There's no way I can call an ambulance until the power comes back on. The house phone is dead and the cell has no service."

"Damn, so what am I supposed to do, just lay here?"

"Derek, can we please watch the language around Jack? And if you think you can hobble, we might be able to get you to the couch."

Derek groaned, "Alright."

Aaron helped his lover to a sitting position and then helped him stand awkwardly enough just so he could hobble to the couch. Derek groaned.

"Fuck this hurts."

"Derek!"

"Aaron I'm in pain over here."

Aaron helped Derek to the couch and sat him down shaking his head, "Stop being a baby about it. I bet it's nothing but a sprained ankle."

**{~CM~}**

A few hours later Aaron noted that it had stopped raining and the power had come back on. He glanced at Derek and Jack who were sleeping on each other and grinned as he picked up his phone. After snapping a picture of his two boys, he dialed 911 and told the lady what happened. Jessica pulled up just a few minutes before the ambulance showed up.

"What happened?" Jessica asked wondering why there was an ambulance out front.

Aaron hesitated a little bit. No one but the team knew about him and Derek, well except for Jack of course. "Derek had never been to an airshow so I invited him to tag along with us today. When we got home the power went out and he went to go get some flashlights and ended up tripping and twisting his ankle."

"Ahh. Ready to go little man? Say bye to daddy."

"Bye Daddy! Bye Unca Dewek!"

Derek chuckled as he was lifted onto the gurney, "Bye buddy."

Jack smiled, "Be good Unca Dewek and daddy will give you lollipop."

Aaron groaned as his thoughts went incredibly dirty at what kind of lollipop he could offer Derek.

**{~CM~}**

The doctor came into the room after collecting Derek's x-rays. Derek looked up at the doctor, "Well?"

"You are extremely lucky Agent Morgan," he said.

"How am I lucky, this hurts like fuck!"

The doctor chuckled, "I'm saying you're lucky because you only managed to sprain your Anterior talofibular ligament and your Calcaneo-fibular ligament rather than breaking them. It would have been extremely bad if both of these ligaments had been broken."

"A sprain?" Derek frowned.

"Yes, a sprain. I'm prescribing you some painkillers and I want you to rest your ankle as much as possible."

Derek sighed and nodded, "Of course."

The doctor nodded and Aaron chuckled as he helped Derek off the bed. He handed Derek the crutches and Derek grumbled but used them as Aaron collected the prescription. They headed outside where Penelope was waiting for them. Aaron helped his lover into the front seat much to Derek's protests.

Aaron chuckled, "I told you it was a sprain."

"Shut up, Aaron. I believe someone owes me a lollipop for being good."

Aaron's breath hitched. Penelope winked but said nothing as she drove to Aaron's place seeing as it was closer and there were no stairs. She dropped them off with a "Be careful," and a wink. Derek chuckled as Aaron unlocked the door and Derek hobbled inside. Aaron wasted no time in helping Derek to the bedroom.

Aaron sat Derek on the bed and dropped his crutches. He leaned over and kissed Derek hard on the mouth. Derek's mouth immediately opened and Aaron slipped his tongue inside and the two battled for dominance. After the need to breath became too much Aaron pulled back and gently pushed Derek onto his back and took his time undressing him. Aaron kissed and fondled every inch of Derek that became exposed causing Derek to moan.

"Aaron," he breathed.

"Shh, I'm gonna take care of you."

Once Aaron stripped Derek naked he proceeded to do the same with himself and then straddling his lover, he reached in his bedside drawer and produced the tube of lube and coated his fingers before prepping himself. Derek always loved to watch Aaron prepare himself. When Derek couldn't take it anymore he removed Aaron's fingers, coated up his cock and impaled Aaron on him.

"Fuck, Derek!" Aaron screamed.

Aaron waited a few minutes before he moved. He started out with slow rocking motions before he slowly worked up to harder bounces. Aaron cried out every time Derek's cock hit his prostate and scratched at Derek's chest. Derek groaned and gripped Aaron's thighs and began matching him thrust for thrust.

"Derek! Oh, God, Derek, Yes!"

"Aaron, baby, I'm close."

"Me too. Wanna feel it Derek."

Derek gripped Aaron's cock and began pumping it the harder Aaron rode him. At one point Aaron slammed down hard and screamed as he came shooting his load all over Derek's chest.

"Derek, please. Want it. Want it all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on fill me up. Give it all to me."

Derek thrust a few more times before grunting as he released inside his lover. Aaron collapsed on top of Derek and whined when Derek tried to pull out.

"Don't."

Derek chuckled, "You really like having my cum in you that bad?"

Aaron chuckled, "Don't tell no one."

Derek kissed Aaron gently on the lips, "Mm, that's fucking hot. Maybe I should buy you a butt plug, fill you up one morning and then stick it in you while we're at work and you're off being the boss man."

Aaron chuckled, "I love you Derek. I'm glad you only ended up with a sprain."

"Me too. I'm gonna enjoy you riding me for a week."

Aaron laughed and punched Derek in the arm.

**END.**


End file.
